Ríete de la oscuridad o vuélvete parte de ella
by LadyBlackL
Summary: Sam no esta feliz de que Dean sea un demonio, Dean esta molesto con Sam porque cree que él no iba a hacer nada por él, así que para molestarlo... se divierte con él. Con sueños, acosándolo, tratando de matar a todo el que se le acerque. Sam y Cass buscan una manera de traer de vuelta a el hermano mayor sin que él se entere ¿Por qué razón? Puede que sea por su orgullo de Sam
1. Capítulo 1: El comienzo

**Resumen: **Sam no esta feliz de que Dean sea un demonio, Dean esta molesto con Sam porque cree que él no iba a hacer nada por él, así que para molestarlo... se divierte con él. Con sueños, acosándolo, tratando de matar a todo el que se le acerque a Sam. Por su parte Sam y Cass buscan una manera de traer de vuelta a el hermano mayor sin que él se entere ¿Por qué razón? Puede que sea por su orgullo de Sam o por el miedo de que Dean lo detenga y nunca pueda salvarlo.

**Notas de la autora:** Buuuueno esta es la cuestión, después de leer bastantillos cómics de Dc cómics, aquí meten mundos paralelos, dónde si en un mundo tomaste una decisión en otro mundo no tomaste la misma, así que en cada mundo eres diferente. Así que esta historia definitivamente no se desarrollo en la historia normal, es un mundo paralelo, ya que el mundo que nosotras conocemos es la serie normal, pero existe el fan fiction para hacer lo que queramos. No sé como vayan a reaccionar realmente los personajes y esta historia la cree antes de el pequeño adelanto de la 10 temporada, así que al menos en cuanto a las reacciones de no aceptarse mutuamente le atine. Trate de hacerlo como Sam y Dean, como son realmente de verdad trate, pero este es un universo distinto así que haré mi mayor esfuerzo. Realmente no sé si Sam iba a vender su alma para traer a su hermano de vuelta o simplemente vengarlo, así que en este universo si lo iba a hacer.

Voy a subir un capítulo cada mes, posiblemente cada quincena, si tengo suerte, de todas formas sólo van a ser 10 capítulos el siguiente capítulo no esta muy largo y es el más aburrido pero a partir del tercero el querido Dean empieza a hacer que Sammy tenga sueños eróticos.

* * *

**Capítulo 1: El comienzo**

—Abre tus ojos Dean, mira lo que miro, siente lo que yo siento —Grito Crowley mirando al cuerpo inerte y frío, movió su cara ligeramente para poder continuar— Y vayamos a aullarle a esa luna

Dean abrió sus ojos pero alrededor de sus pupilas ya no tenía un verde y aquel blanco que predominaba se había ido. Literalmente sus ojos eran negros como si aquel brillo de humanidad se hubiese ido, y lo único blanco que tenía era el reflejo de la luz que salía por la ventana y pegaba en sus ojos.

Dean puso la mano sobre su cabeza, delineaba el contorno de sus hileras de cabello, palpaba su cráneo y miraba lentamente a su alrededor. La última vez que se había sentido así fue cuando el contrato —que hizo para la resurrección de Sammy— expiro veía el rostro verdadero de las personas, no veía su saco de carne, veía su alma. Sentía como si no estuviera realmente en su cuerpo, se sentía fuera de sí y tan pesado, poco a poco lo que lo hacía sentir humano y lleno se había ido, no sentía un vacío ni se sentía lleno, sólo sentía una gran y vacía nada. Volteo lentamente a cualquier reflejo para verse y contemplo que tenía unos ojos negros, un cuerpo pálido y un rostro igual o tal vez más feo cuando vio a Lilith pensando que era Ruby.

— ¿Qué me hiciste hijo de perra? —Exclamo Dean molesto, sin dejarse de ver en el espejo, con la palma de su mano palpaba su rostro, pero aun que lo hiciera no sentía lo mismo, no se sentía humano, ni siquiera al tocarse le producía algo.

Crowley lo miro confuso, por supuesto que él no le había hecho algo, Dean pudo haber elegido entre quitarse la marca o simplemente matar a Metatron.

— ¿Qué yo te hice? Mira ardilla… —Su reflejo se difumino, y él sabía que la invocación lo reclamaba y no es algo que él puede controlar.

Crowley se encontraba en un contexto diferente, pero el ambiente era muy parecido.

Visualizo a Sam molesto y en sus ojos se notaba. Sam movió sus pupilas en dirección a Crowley, se paró de donde estaba y dio un largo suspiro, se veía como intentaba calmarse pero era en vano, Crowley podía ver y oler la adrenalina que desprendía su cuerpo. Se mordía sus labios inconscientemente de alguna manera tenía que descargar su furia.

—Escúchame bien, hijo de perra —Introdujo Sam, no podía hablar bien, su irá hacía que no pudiese pronunciar bien las palabras— Vas a regresarme a mi hermano, bastardo

Crowley lo miró un par de segundos, normalmente el que maldecía era Dean, rara vez lo hacía Sam y si lo hacía era sólo un insulto a la vez. Vio como él se llevaba las manos a su cuero cabelludo, unos segundos más y Crowley pensaba que se iba a arrancar su cabello.

— ¿Regresarte? —Pregunto incrédulamente Crowley, riendo por las palabras pronunciadas por el más alto— Todo tiene un precio dulzura, pero como bien le dijiste a tu hermano que en su lugar tú…

— ¡Lo hare!, Cualquier preció —Lo interrumpió aún más enojado— Así que, hijo de perra, trae a mi hermano de vuelta.

El rey del infierno estaba ligeramente impresionado, por supuesto que él predijo todo esto, Dean convirtiéndose en demonio, Sam invocándolo para hacer un trato. Sin embargo no era la furia o el orgullo el que había hablado por Sam, era su egoísmo y su tristeza; las mismas razones por la cual Dean hizo un trato con el ángel para que lo salvase.

Después de unos rápidos segundos Crowley le sonrió a Moose. Sam no se controlo más y fue hasta el golpeándolo con toda la fuerza que tenía presente, cómo se puede reír por algo que él tiene la culpa. Sus músculos se contrajeron y le había dolido un poco pero eso fue endemoniadamente relajador; sintió una gran furia descargarse con ese golpe.

—Escucha Moose —Empezó Crowley, limpiándose la sangre recorrida por sus labios— De verdad quisiera ayudarte, es más ni siquiera te cobraría tu alma, pero no existe un alma que revivir

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Que… —Se detuvo al sentir una presencia oscuro y fuerte, que identifico rápidamente, regreso sus pupilas en dirección a Sam sonriéndole más grandemente que la última vez— No importa ya lo veras.

Crowley se esfumo, pero eso no significa que no vería lo que pasase. Sam grito de impotencia en estos momentos estaba tratando de liberar su furia, porque si seguía así o se convertiría en Doomsday cuando lucha contra Superman o se volvería loco, su cuerpo le temblaba del enojo y quería golpear algo hasta que se sintiese lleno, porque en estos momentos se sentía vacío.

—Sammy —Escucho su nombre

Ese sonido había sido tan íntimo, tan propio, como si hace siglos esa voz no había visto al nombre que pronunciaba, Sam quedo atónico y le temblaron sus manos, había reconocido esa voz, porque diablos incluso dormido la reconocería.

— ¿Dean? —Sam se volteo y en la puerta miro a Dean.

El cuerpo de su hermano se veía demasiado débil y sin vida. Sam sonrió, sus emociones dieron un giro de 180° grados, ese vacío se llenaría pronto cuando alcanzase a abrazar a su hermano. En estos momentos por su mente no pasaba la pregunta de cómo había revivido Dean, se centró en ir hasta él y abrazarlo.

Acarició su espalda tocando la tela arrugada de sus camisas, sintió como la parte delantera de la camisa estaba muy arrugada y dura por la sangre derramada de Dean. Se sentía tan lleno y tan feliz de ver a su hermano. Pero de pronto abrió sus ojos y pudo oler aquella fragancia que producía Dean, penetro en la nariz de Sam. Sam comenzó a alejarse había reconocido aquel hedor. Examino el cuerpo de su hermano para luego que sus cejas se contrajeran y su enojo se expusiera una vez más al aire libre.

— ¿Quién eres?, ¿Qué quieres? Y más importante… —Sam se movió rápidamente, saco el cuchillo de Ruby y lo acerco a "Dean"— Sal del cuerpo de mi hermano

Sam recorrió el cuchillo por el cuerpo de Dean, el contrario notó el temblor del cuerpo que estaba pegado a él, su piel se sentía tan caliente y el sudor que despedían sus poros olía tan particular. Y Dean se sintió raro, es decir, cuando él se había tocado su cara no había sentido nada y cuando estaba inconsciente cuando Crowley puso la espada en su mano él no había sentido nada, pero cuando Sam lo toco sintió una pequeña corriente eléctrica recorrer en esa parte, sentía el agradable olor corporal de Sam. Dean nunca había visto a su hermano tan enojado, su ira empezó a actuar en vez de su inteligencia y eso en Sam nunca había pasado, o al menos casi nunca.

— ¿Qué? —Inició Dean con una sonrisa burlona, no quería que Sam se despegara de él tanta cercanía le resultaba agradable— ¿Apoco no reconoces a tu propio hermano?, eh Sammy

Sam bajo su guardia y soltó a Dean, se quedo viendo al cuerpo de su hermano, sus pupilas no avanzaban, sus parpados no bajaban y pronto sus rodillas le temblaban tanto que tuvo que dejarse caer. Llevo sus manos a su cabello, una ira comenzó a brotar en su vientre, como si sus entrañas quisieran salir de su cuerpo.

—Tú no puedes ser mi hermano —Susurro con voz débil y rasposa.

Sus manos recorrieron su cabello, Dean vio como estas le temblaban y él se acordó de muchos momentos del pasado, cada que un maldito monstruo mataba a alguien cercano para ellos él sentía una rabia parecida. Pero si lo pensaba cuidadosamente su rabia era idéntica a cuando Sammy estaba con Ruby y él utilizaba sus poderes, Sam estaba experimentando las mismas emociones que él había tenido. Y algo muy adentro se molesto en pensar en el recuerdo de cuando Sam y Ruby estaban juntos.

Tosió una y otra vez, cada vez movía sus manos más rápidamente por su cabello porque su mente aún no asimilaba lo que estaba pasando con su propio hermano. Dean hizo un sonido de decepción mientras Sam aún seguía viéndolo.

—Sabes me gusto más cuando me atacaste hace unos segundos, me gusta más cuando te tengo cerca —Se burlo Dean de Sam, pero era cierto lo que decía no había sido sarcástico le había gustado realmente— Oye cariño, claro que soy tu hermano, vamos Sammy y yo que pensaba que eras el inteligente

Dean lo observo como Sam aún no reaccionaba pero si estaba escuchando atentamente, sabía que si seguía con esto su hermano pequeño iba a enloquecer y golpearlo. Dean se le acerco cuidadosamente por su espalda, doblo su cuerpo para que su boca estuviera pegada a sus oídos.

—Pero si quieres hoy podemos ser más que hermanos —Murmuró tan sensualmente mientras ponía una mano en la espalda de Sam para luego volver a su misma posición y estar enfrente del otro.

Sam fue más rápido de lo común que incluso el ojo demoniaco de Dean no lo detecto a tiempo, lo golpeo tan fuerte como pudo, cerro su mano para que sus nudillos lo tocaran alguna de las mejillas de Dean. Respiraba tan irregular y sonoramente, ya que su furia incontrolable le ha hecho necesitar más oxígeno. Sus nudillos tenían una extraña combinación de su propia sangre y la de su hermano.

— ¿Satisfecho? —Pregunto Dean, _que escena tan familia_r***** él se volteo esperando el siguiente golpe de Sam, y una vez más lo hizo— Supongo que no

— ¡¿Qué hay acerca de todo lo que me dijiste?! —Grito Sam molesto, sentía como sus ácidos gástricos subían por su tráquea y como le quemaba— Hace años me llamaste monstruo, sólo porque quería ayudar a las personas con mis poderes, no me escuchaste e hiciste todo lo posible para que los abandonara y ahora tú te hiciste exactamente en lo mismo que yo me convertí pero para siempre.

Todo lo que él había sufrido por la forma en que Dean lo había llamado incluso en la forma en cómo lo había visto, su peor temor era que Dean volviese a musitar esas palabras que tanto odiaba cuando le había dicho que ya no confiaba en él y por supuesto lo que siempre tuvo miedo es que a los ojos de Dean, Sam fuese un monstruo y por eso se enojo tanto cuando Dean se lo dijo, había llorado porque se cumplió uno de sus temores para que unos momentos después se cumpliera el otro.

—Todas esas tonterías que me dijiste y que me hiciste para que yo no me convirtiera en algo espantoso, todas esas miradas que me lanzabas, la forma en cómo me insultaste y como me trataste para que al final tú te transformaras en lo que evitaste que yo fuese

Dean lo miro con algo de tristeza y pronto comenzó a acercarse a Sam, pero el chico de cabello largo se aparto y por fin se levanto de aquel lugar más calmado y sus manos le había dejado de temblar. No quería verlo, no quería sentirlo, había sufrido demasiado por él.

—Pero sabes que —Continuo Sam mientras su expresión se relajaba— Mi hermano murió, tú no eres mi hermano eres sólo un demonio que se apodero del cuerpo de mi Dean, así que sal de su cuerpo

¿Mi hermano murió? Eso le había dolido, tal vez demasiado, miro su cara y comprendió que no era juego. Dean estaba impresionado y no de manera buena, como su pequeño hermano no había hecho nada. Miro el suelo viendo los materiales para una invocación, pero él se puso a pensar en lo que dijo Sam que él no haría lo mismo por él. Así que esos materiales eran los mismos que él había utilizado para llamar a Crowley momentos antes. Cada momento que pasaba con Sam simplemente era para hacerse sentir miserable, amaba ese chico más que a nada en el mundo, tal como él dijo y aún sigue siendo verdad no hay nadie a quién antepondría de su Sam. A pesar de todo… Sam no había hecho nada a los ojos de Dean y eso le dolía. Y la herida se abría más al pensar que Sam no haría nada por hacerlo humano, y eso en parte le alegraba para no hacer tratos o hechizos que peligrasen su vida o su alma, pero aún así dolía.

— ¿No vas a hacer nada? —Pregunto Dean con voz débil— Yo morí y tú ni siquiera intentaste revivirme

Sam lo miro, aun impactado y enfadado por Dean. Pero Sammy era demasiado orgulloso para admitir que él estaba dispuesto a hacer un trato por la resurrección de su hermano. Preferiría que lo torturaran antes de admitir que estaba dispuesto a dar su alma. No era porque no se lo pudiese contar a él, porque diablos Dean es la persona en la que Sam más confía, pero al ver su arrogante comportamiento, al ver que su hermano no lo escucho y por eso se convirtió en eso, también afectaba el factor de su irá (Ya que estaba enfadado por lo que Dean le hizo pasar y sentir para que al final él hiciera lo mismo que Sammy, la forma en lo que lo acuso), y por supuesto afirmar que él nunca haría nada por su hermano, esos factores habían hecho que el orgullo de Sammy subiera a un nivel que ni agonizando le diría que él estaba a punto de hacer un trato con Crowley.

Dean volteo su cara en dirección a su hermano y vio una cara de tristeza y decepción, la misma cara que cuando Dean le dijo a Sam que ya no confiaba en él. Sam sintió un nudo en su estómago y una sensación de malestar recorriendo en sus entrañas. De todas las caras que Dean pudo haber utilizado esa era la peor de todas. Sam desvío la mirada a pesar de su orgullo aún no podía verlo a los ojos. Dean se encogió de hombros, era el momento en el que él hacía una broma tonta y se iba, Sam sabía que Dean estaba adolorido y él aún no podía hablar. Habían pasado alrededor de 20 segundos y ni una palabra cruzo por sus bocas, Sam ya no podía con la culpa su orgullo había bajado y la culpa había subido, no quería que su hermano se sintiera miserable así que le iba a contar la verdad, abrió sus labios para introducir una oración pero el más viejo le gano la palabra.

—Verás tengo un nuevo empleo, ya sabes ser caballero del infierno —Expuso, empezó a mover sus piernas, su caminata iba a parar cuando estuviese cerca de su hermano— ¿No quieres venderme tu alma para que resucite a tu hermano?

Sam lo miró confuso, y querer decirle lo que había pasado estaba dudoso. Cruzo sus brazos, mientras se acomodaba en la pared metálica, tratándole de restar importancia a lo que estaba diciendo. Quería que continúese para saber a qué estaba jugando Dean. Cuando uno de sus hombros toco el frio metal detuvo sus movimientos, miro firmemente al cuerpo del otro.

—Mira si me vendes tu alma… — Inauguró su platicando y se teletransportó al lugar donde estaba Sam.

Dean olió la esencia de Sam, su sangre olía endemoniadamente rico, se acordó cuando se convirtió en vampiro, ese día al oler la sangre de Sam quiso beberla, hasta la última gota y se tuvo que controlar. Y ahora olía mucho mejor a la misma gloria. Puso uno de sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Sam, porque ¡Diablos! Sam era enorme. Dean respiro suavemente el hedor de Sam, era una dulzura, se estaba haciendo adicto a Sam y siempre lo ha sido pero esta vez de su olor, de su sangre, de él. Sentía un deseo incontrolable por probar la carne del contrario y literalmente comérselo, tal cual como en el día de San Valentín cuando conocieron a Cupido, y les toco un caso donde una pareja literalmente se estaba comiendo.

Sam apenas y había reaccionado a los movimientos de Dean, todo sucedió en un segundo, y cuando notó que Dean lo estaba oliendo fue demasiado tarde.

—Se marcará con mi nombre, así serás mío por siempre, cariño —Continuo con su frase.

El caballero del infierno movió uno de sus brazos alrededor del cuello del más alto, para evitar que se moviera, uso una fuerza tremenda. Sam gimió de dolor a lo que Dean sonrió un poco, nunca le había gustado la violencia cuando la utilizaban en su hermano, pero ahora entendía porque estrujaban el cuerpo de Sam, era cálido, olía demasiadamente agradable, al tacto era simplemente encantador. Uno podía utilizar sus 5 sentidos en el cuerpo de Sam, olfato, vista (dios él simplemente era demasiado guapo), tacto, y cuando escuchaba sus gemidos o cuando pronunciaba su nombre hacía que sus pantalones se sintieran apretados y por supuesto el gusto, nunca lo había probado pero estaba seguro que si lo hacía lo quemaría por dentro.

Con su mano libre trazo desde sus costillas hasta sus muslos, utilizar el tacto en Sam, es simplemente refrescante, lo hacía sentir lleno, porque cuando se despertó se sentía vacío cuando comprendió que su hermano nunca lo trataría de revivir se sintió aún más vacío pero tocarlo, lo hacía sentir lleno y de vida. Apretó sus muslos con la entrepierna de Sam y este nuevamente gimió. Esa voz lo hacía volverse loco.

Dean dirigió su nariz al cuello de Sam, lo olio y esta vez no delicadamente, lo hizo tan fuerte como pudo quería aspirar todo su olor corporal, quería quedárselo para que nadie más pudiera olerlo. Si su fragancia fuese un perfume Dean lo compraría, y diablos entre más lo pensaba, Dean se parecía a Grenouille, cuando conoció a su primera víctima. Pero él definitivamente no se atrevería a matar a su Sam.

Nuevamente accedió a la realidad, el humano Dean jamás lo hubiera hecho y él sabía que en el fondo siempre sintió un deseo latente por su hermano, siempre lo trataba de sepultar junto con sus dolores y con los recuerdos, pero cada vez que Sam era amable con él y cada vez que su hermano pequeño mostraba inocencia definitivamente ese deseo y amor que sentía por su hermano se hacía indomable y más fuerte. Pero era la primera vez que había reaccionado de esa forma y de verdad le había gustado torturar a su hermano.

Aflojo un poco sus brazos y dejo ir a Sam, mientras que él había disfrutado con sus 5 sentidos a Sam, él se había quedado poco a poco sin aire. Sam no podía pensar claramente sin su oxigeno, y no fue hasta que Dean lo soltó que pudo pensar claramente que su hermano lo había tocado de forma obscena.

—Así que dime Caballero del infierno así es como haces tus contratos, acosando gente hasta dejarla sin aire

Sam dijo a duras, ya que aún se estaba recuperando y respiraba fuertemente, trataba de absorber todo el oxígeno que podía. Veía borroso al principio quién sabe que estuvo haciendo Dean todo el tiempo que lo dejo sin respirar, al grado de que su visión se hiciera oscura y borrosa. Puso una mano en la pared para poder sostenerse, pero incluso haciendo eso sus músculos se sentían débiles.

Después de unos minutos Sam recupero su compostura mientras Dean lo veía, y es que no podía de dejar de verlo y Sam sentía como Dean lo comía con sus ojos, era como si pudiese traspasar su ropa y verlo al desnudo. Y eso era perturbarte.

— ¿Acaso ser demonio te puso como si fueras una prostituta?, calentándote por cualquiera —Ridiculizo Sam

A pesar de que quisiese bromear de verdad le había asustado el comportamiento de su hermano mayor, lo estaba haciendo sentir incómodo y desnudo bajo su mirada. Y lo peor era que Dean no reaccionaba y no dejaba de verlo. Parecía un hombre lobo al escuchar un corazón o un vampiro al ver cualquier sangre fresca _o a Doomsday cuando ve a Superman__****.**_

Dean por su parte al tocar a Sam, al olerlo supo que no había forma de detenerlo, deseaba probar su carne, deseaba beber su sangre, deseaba quedarse con su aroma, deseaba quedarse con lo agradable y cálido que sentía al momento de tocarlo, deseaba que sólo él pudiera tocarlo y que nadie más pudiese. Nadie merecía el cuerpo de Sam más que él. Se había creado una nueva adicción a la cual nunca podría salir, porque entre más alejado estaba de Sam más pensaba en él.

El hermano mayor aún estaba atónico por lo que había pasado, aún no podía creer la forma en que lo había tocado, había sido tan excitante que le había dado pavor, pero al mismo tiempo le sorprendió que lo hubiera hecho. Él no podía de dejar de ver a Sam, lo estaba desnudando con sus ojos y no le importaba, lo deseaba.

Dean tosió disimuladamente dejando sus fantasías y volviendo a la realidad, aún así tener a Sam cerca era una tortura para él, quería besarlo quería poner marcas en todo su cuerpo para que supieran que era de él, pero más importante quería marcar su alma para que ahora si fuese completamente suyo.

Miro a otra parte que no fuera a Sam, de por si estaba siendo muy pesado dejar de pensar en él. Abrió sus labios con una sonrisa, tenía que alejarse de él.

—Bien Sammy al parecer no vas a hacer ningún contrato por hoy, lamentablemente el alma de tu hermano no puede ser salvada

El demonio le sonrió ampliamente al menor, nuevamente. Se estaba preparando para irse, aún no sabía cómo usar estas nuevas dotes, pero había funcionado cuando quiso estar cerca de Sam, no podía irse lejos, eso lo sabía pero direcciones considerables le servirían. Miro de reojo a Sam, ya sabía cómo era él, toda su vida la pasó con él, es decir dormían en la misma habitación, se bañaban en la misma habitación, pasaban todo su tiempo juntos y en los días libres la pasaban unidos, se grabo cada parte de él, su piel, sus poros, sus cabellos, cada tejido lo había estudiado y se lo sabía de memoria. Emprendió una pequeña caminata, porque sabía que su hermano evitaría a toda costa que él se fuera, quería conservar su cuerpo. Dean pensaba que Sam no hubiese querido que corrompieran el cuerpo de Dean, por lo que evitaría que se fuera, pero honestamente Sam no era rival para Dean en este momento.

Sam comenzó a moverse furioso no iba a dejar que se fuera, pero una persona se agrego más al cuarto. Castiel, se notaba que estaba aturdido y algo triste por la muerte de Dean, se enteró por Metatron y eso le hizo bajar sus ánimos, a pesar de que habían ganado la guerra.

Castiel miro a Sam con dulzura y comprensión, pues al ver a Sam comprendió que él se sentía molesto y enojado. No quería hablar del tema aún, después de unos días le preguntaría que había pasado, pero en estos momentos sabía que el que estaba más aturdido y triste era Sam. Porque de todas formas eran como siameses, perdió a toda su familia.

Pero fue entonces que sintió una presencia tan oscura y tan conocida, se volteo con su espada, justo para ver a Dean. Y como era un ángel él podía ver el rostro verdadero de los demonios, también de los ángeles y por supuesto de los humanos, pero de los humanos sólo hasta que estén muertos. Vio el verdadero rostro de Dean, corrompido hecho como un demonio. Él había visto el rostro de Lilith, ella es el primer demonio, lo que quiere decir que es el más poderoso entre todos, la primera creación de Lucifer, y su cara verdadera era horrible, pero para un ángel que ha visto el rostro verdadero de Lucifer nada se le hace más feo. Pero la cara de Dean era mucho más tenebrosa que la de Lilith. Bajo su espada, sabiendo que era Dean en un saco de carne pútrida.

— ¿Qué diablos paso aquí? —Pregunto Castiel poniendo su espada cerca del cuello de Dean

—Saben me estoy casando de que siempre me ataquen —Suspiró

Las facciones de Dean se endurecieron y en su frente aparecieron arrugas. Con una de sus manos toco su nariz, esperando a que Castiel viera que esa espada que estaba usando contra él no lo mataría. Cuando Castiel lo tocó no sintió nada y de nuevo se sentía vacío, sin sentimientos, en este momento no le importaba matar a Castiel. Lo cual era extraño porque cuando toco a Sam se sentía lleno y como si todas las emociones que tenía pasaran por su alma.

Dean quito su mano dejando nuevamente que sus ojos se vieran, los ojos que antes tenía solamente las pupilas negras y alrededor de ella había un verde que lo delineaba, ese blanco predominante, pero no tenía el brillo de vida. Cuando destapo sus ojos vio a Sam, igual que lo había hecho todo el tiempo en que estuvo en esta habitación, sonrió tan egocéntricamente como pudo, y le guiñó el ojo a Sam.

—Excepto tú cariño… —Susurro con voz grave, poniendo una mano cerca de su entrepierna, Sam no quería ver qué diablos estaba haciendo Dean— Cuando quieras atacarme aceptaré con mucho gusto, incluso me puedes amarrar

Mordió sus labios, hizo una examen del cuerpo de Sam, completamente, miro desde su cabeza hasta sus pies. Nuevamente Sam se sentía desnudo ante su mirada, y cuando termino de verlo dejo de morderse sus labios para guiñarle. Dios Sammy era el hombre más atractivo en este mundo.

Castiel tosió, pudo notar la frustración sexual de Dean, estaba a un nivel bajo, pero aún así era peligroso. Pero ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando?... acaso Dean deseaba a su hermano, se volvió demonio y ahora quiere hacer todo lo que está prohibido por la religión.

Pero Castiel no era lo único que identificaba, entre los dos había una enorme tensión sexual, él siempre supo que Sam y Dean eran siameses, almas gemelas, lo que sea, siempre supo que compartían el más profundo, insano y especial lazo, pero él siempre pensó que ellos se amaban como hermanos.

Nuevamente tosió esperando a que Dean le pusiera atención y que dejara de comerse con la mirada a su hermano. Esta vez Dean lo escucho y volteo molesto a ver a Castiel, diablos si Sam estaba cerca él podía sentir un cariño por Castiel, pero aún así el que Cass lo tocará no le producía nada en absoluto. Dean suspiro nuevamente, mientras daba una risa pequeña que duro como 3 segundos.

—Ya se me había olvidado que estabas tú, en fin no me quedaré mucho tiempo —Afirmo mientras que cuando Cass se distrajo invirtió su posición para poner a Castiel bajo sus rodillas y con la espada en dirección a su cuello— Verás, esa espadita que te puede matar a ti, en mi no funciona —Confeso con el tono más egocéntrico que pudo haber hecho.

Agarro fuertemente a Castiel y en otras circunstancias Castiel hubiera hecho más pelea, pero siempre había confiando en Dean y lo agarro de sorpresa. Dean, como lo había hecho desde que se volvió demonio, cerro sus parpados y cuando los volvió a abrir los ojos demoniacos examinaban a Sam, pero esta vez Sam se mostró firme.

—No me esperes despierta Cariño, voy a trabajar hasta muy tarde —Se despidió Dean de Sam

Y con esto no quedo rastro de su hermano, Sam trato de correr cuando él casi se desvanecía pero fue demasiado rápido o él fue demasiado lento. Sam se había caído, con sus rodillas apoyadas en el suelo. Golpeo el suelo con sus dos manos, haciendo un ruido muy fuerte para que posteriormente lanzara un grito. No sabía qué hacer para contener su furia, este día había sido uno de los peores, por supuesto el día en que Dean lo llamo monstruo y que en ese mismo día Dean le dijo que ya no podía confiar en él, se había llevado el primer lugar de todos.

Sam quería llorar, hoy había perdido a su hermano para que unos momentos más tarde se diera cuenta que no hay trato que hacer para recuperarlo, hacerlo humano. No le dijo a Dean nada, pero él encontraría la manera de traer de vuelta a su hermano mayor. Y no se lo dijo, porque pasaría lo mismo que cuando Dean hizo un trato e hizo lo imposible porque Sam no lo salvará de ir al infierno. Así que se iba a quedar en silencio, iba a planear bien su jugada, miraría sus cartas, las pondría en orden y no arriesgaría jugadas difíciles, tenía que ser más inteligente, más ágil, mejor cazador… pero sin su hermano sentía que le habían quitado una parte de él, justamente que lo habían rebanado a la mitad. Pero estaba tan enojado que no quería mostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Castiel se levantó viendo a Sam algo extraño, sabía que él estaba tratando de analizar cada cosa que había pasado y el día de hoy se le notaba la inestabilidad del pequeño. Castiel le sonrió a Sam, mientras que este se preguntaba qué estaba pasando para que él sonriera, esta vez no le molesto a Sam, porque a decir verdad él sabía lo importante que Dean era para él.

—Eso fue muy inapropiado, sabes —Sonrió Castiel.

Mientras su risa se dejaba llevar por la habitación. Sam lo miro y por alguna razón no se sentía molesto, en cambio Castiel no dejaba de aguantarse la risa, es que para él había sido una escena muy cómica. El ángel se toco el estómago, mientras que sus ojos los cerraba fuertemente, llevo una de sus manos a sus ojos y trataba de limpiarse la lágrima.

—Lo siento de verdad lo siento

Dijo pero no sonaba arrepentido, Sam lo miro con una ceja levantada, pronto la risa de Castiel se le pego a él. Los dos estaban tan dolidos, que buscaban desesperadamente una salida de tal dolor y eso como todos los cazadores, agarraban sus recuerdos, sus dolores, sus sufrimientos todo lo que los alentaba y lo enterraban tan a fondo que siempre estaban molestos. Matar al mal y salvar inocentes los hacían sentirse un poco mejor. Pero la vida de un cazador era bastante agitada y dolorosa.

_**Comedia o tragedia, te ríes de la oscuridad o te vuelves parte de ella**__*******__**.**_Sam sentía un vacío que ni el alcohol, ni amigos ni nadie podría llenarlo, tanto tiempo pasando con su hermano, tanto tiempo eligiendo a su hermano antes de cualquier chica. Porque a pesar de que no busco a Dean por Amelia********, al final del día él prefirió quedarse con su hermano que irse con ella. La única forma de que la oscuridad no te consuma es que te rías de ella.

* * *

*****_Escena de la cuarta temporada dónde Dean descubre que Sam usa sus poderes, Dean se enoja porque le mintió y se intenta ir, discuten un rato y Dean lo golpea, en eso Sam dice ¿Satisfecho? Y Dean le da otro golpe. Por eso puse "Que escena tan familiar"_

_******_C_uando Doomsday ve a Superman le da una adrenalina terrible y quiere pelear contra él. Verán Doomsday no necesita comida, agua y respirar. Él cuando está peleando se vuelve más fuerte porque siente placer con la pelea. Superman ha sido de los pocos contrincantes que le ha hecho batallar. Un ejemplo claro fue en flashpoint paradox (en el cómic) donde se supone que se creó una nueva línea de tiempo gracias a que flash viajo al pasado y gracias a la Speed Force cambio el rumbo de la nave de Superman, así que sólo unas cuantas personas recordaban su verdadera línea de tiempo, entre ellos Booster Gold, flash, Profesor Zoom (Flash Inverso) y al principio no se sabe pero Doomsday. Se supone que Superman nunca fue Clark Kent y nunca le dio el sol y cuando Doomsday vio a Superman tuvo una furia incontrolable, y se supone que en esta nueva línea de tiempo Superman nunca peleo contra Doomsday, en otras palabras él lo recuerda, por lo que se reveló para intentar buscarlo, pero lo mata Booster Gold con ayuda de Alexandra. Por eso hice la referencia, porque cuando Doomsday vio a Superman se puso incontrolablemente furioso._

_*******__Esa frase la saqué (principalmente) del cómic #30 de Batgirl de los nuevos 52, me gusta mucho porque Nightwing o Dick fue el primer Robin y ya no quiso seguir a la sombra de Batman, porque se dio cuenta que él era muy diferente al caballero de la noche, Batman es más oscuro y menos sentimientos, a diferencia de Dick, así que tuvo unas nuevas alas y un nuevo objetivo. Como dije Batman es muy oscuro, por lo que esa frase me encanto, porque él siempre se reía en momentos malos, ríete de la oscuridad o vuélvete parte de ella._

_********__En la 8° temporada, Sam y Dean están enojados entre ellos (Ya que Sam no lo busco en el purgatorio, porque Sam estaba celoso de Benny ya que Dean le mintió enviándole un mensaje de texto diciendo ser Amelia, para proteger a Benny). Un día le dice a Amelia que se vean en una parte si los dos van, se quedan; pero si uno falta ni siguen con la relación. Y Benny le dice a Dean que lo ayude con algo, a lo que al principio dice que sí. Al final del capítulo se ve que Dean le dice a Benny que mejor no va, y Sam se regresa con Dean, los dos se quedan platicando, viendo la tele y Sam le da una cerveza. Y al final de todo Sam lo eligió, por encima de Amelia (Ya que no fue), al igual que Dean._


	2. Capítulo 2 Parte 1: La catedral

Capítulo 2 [Parte 1]: La catedral

"Eres un monstruo Sam, si no te conociera te cazaría"…. Esa cara dios… era lo peor que le podía haber pasado en toda su vida, cómo su hermano pudo haber pronunciando aquellas palabras, como pudo mirarlo así. Su irá, su tristeza en ese momento no podía controlarla, se desbordaban y sólo quería golpearlo.

"Sam, Sam"

—Sam, Sam —Gritaba Castiel una y otra vez

Movía sus hombros de un lado a otro. Hasta que Sam abrió sus párpados viendo los ojos azules de su amigo. Castiel lo miro con cara preocupada. Sam comenzó a mover su espalda cuando sintió una oleada de dolor recorrer su columna vertebral.

Su memoria comenzó a correr y se dio cuenta de que no había dormido muy bien en los siguientes dos días después de haber visto a Dean. No paraba de leer los libros de aquel bunker, había leído y memorizado tantos libros que su cabeza le dolía. Las veces que se había parado a comer, era sólo para hacer una sopa y agarrar una cerveza. Tal vez un poco de café, pero el punto era que Dean era el que se ocupaba de la comida normalmente, él era un asco en la cocina y Castiel… bueno digamos que él no sabía ni como prender una estufa. No había comido más que sopa, no había dormido en la cama, dormía un par de horas sentado sobre sus libros para luego seguir. Le dolía su espalda por seguir en la misma posición y aún no conseguía nada sobre aquello.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —Pregunto Castiel tenía un tono preocupado.

Los ojos de Sam se contraían por la luz. Su estómago comenzó a rugir y estaba a punto de pararse para hacerse otra sopa, pero realmente su cuerpo le dolía y al intentar moverse sus músculos se tensaron y lo obligaron a sentarse. Sam cerró sus ojos de dolor y escucho un sonido de una bolsa de plástico contra la mesa, abrió sus ojos y miro, efectivamente, una bolsa de plástico que ocultaba comida.

—Mi hermano es un demonio… ¿Tú qué crees? —Sonrió Sam irónicamente

Castiel lo miró con algo de comprensión, por supuesto sabía lo que se sentía, cuantas veces no se puso en contra de sus hermanos o al revés y que él estaba en lo correcto. Había sido devastador.

Sam agarro la bolsa de plástico sin poca elegancia, abrió la caja de plástico para ver que había dos chuletas de carne, espagueti, puré de papás y verduras. Justo lo que necesitaba. Con el tenedor partió un pedazo y cuando sus papilas gustativas lo probaron, se sintió bien, un placer pequeño que lo haría olvidarse de sus problemas por al menos 2 minutos. Continuó comiendo tan rápidamente que en 5 minutos se había acabado la mitad de su comida. Castiel lo miró tratando de no reírse, era muy cómico como estaba comiendo.

—Dime… —Introdujo Sam mientras con una servilleta se limpiaba la boca para luego tomar agua— ¿Investigaste algo?

—Conseguí un par de libros, que hablan sobre caballeros del infierno, infierno, almas… pero —Interrumpió Castiel mirando a Sam, Sam lo miró con una cara tratando de decirle que se lo dijera— Unos están en enoquiano y otros en latín. Me llevará un par de días traducirlos

—Dame los libros que están en latín, sé latín —Sam le susurró y lo cierto es que Sam claro que sabía, normalmente el que descifraba las escrituras cuando tenían problemas Sam y Dean, él las traducía.

Se obligo a aprender bastantes cosas para cuidarse a los dos. Castiel le sonrió y le dejo un diccionario de latín a inglés para que pudiera entenderle. Castiel sabía lo importante que Dean era para él, sabía que no iba a descansar hasta que descubriera una cura.

* * *

—No me esperes despierta cariño, voy a trabajar hasta muy tarde —Susurro Dean y se fue.

Él quería estar más con Sam, honestamente, desde que lo había tocado y olido su cabeza no paraba de dar vueltas. Al siguiente día había soñado con Sam, cuando lo acorralo contra la pared, había soñado que esta vez en vez de olerlo, había tocado el cuello de Sam con su lengua, había arrastrado su lengua hasta su manzana de Adán. Lo había mirado a los ojos para luego quitarle la camisa, pero sin delicadezas, de un solo tirón, mientras besaba su abdomen, sentía un sabor a gloria aun que sea imaginativo lo sintió real.

Comenzó a mover su mano por los pectorales de Sam… hasta que fue bajando y bajando llegando al zíper, bajo su cuerpo para que su cara quedara enfrente del zíper, comenzó a bajarlo y en ese instante Sam con delicadeza puso sus manos sobre su cuero cabelludo. Dean sentía que Sam lo deseaba. Comenzó a bajar sus pantalones, para luego tocarlo sobre la tela, en ese instante Sam se mordió los labios para susurrar Dean. Dean se sonrojo, que erótico fue eso, subió enseguida para darle un beso. Puso sus labios sobre los del contrario, como Dean no necesitaba respirar duro bastante el beso, se separo por dos segundos para luego volver a besarlo. Mientras hacía esto comenzó a bajarle la ropa interior mientras lo apretaba con su rodilla, quería volver a escucharlo gemir.

Y después abrió los ojos, si fuese humano tal vez hubiera disfrutado un poco más de aquel sueño, tal vez hubiera sido más específico. Dean se sentía frustrado y las ganas de ver a Sam se volvían una necesidad. Pero sabía que lo primero que debía de hacer era matar a Crowley y no sólo por una tonta venganza sino, por la necesidad de proteger a Sam.

Después de matarlo iba a ir con Sam, sabía que Sam no lo iba a matar, puesto que era su hermano, pero aún así aún quería darle tiempo al asunto, pero eso no significa que no le gustará espiarlo, pero por el momento entre menos sepan de Sam, mejor.

Vio su ropa interior y efectivamente tenía un gran bulto sobre su pantalón, sólo era el primer día sin Sam y ya estaba soñando con él, si no lo hubiera tocado tal vez no estuviera con esta terrible frustración. Pero en realidad no se arrepentía, le había gustado tal vez demasiado el sueño. Pero en este momento no estaba para sutilezas, aun que él tenía dudas de cómo diablos si él estaba muerto aún tenía estos sentimientos tan impuros sobre Sam.

Se paró de la cama, miro su reflejo en el espejo, su verdadero rostro y era horrible. Se acordó cuando vio a Lilith, su alma estaba podrida en estos momentos*****, pero al ver el alma de Sam, era lo más bello que había visto******. No sabía porque, pero su alma no se parecía en nada a la de los demás, y no era porque Dean lo deseara, era simplemente que su alma tenía una cara bellísima.

Todo ese día el caballero del infierno se la paso buscando información sobre Crowley, había interrogado a tantos demonios como monstruos de lo que como un cazador humano hubiese podido hacer. Y se sentía como si no lo hubiera hecho, no había sacado nada de información, no había encontrado la localización de cierto rey del infierno. Se estaba escondiendo como rata y eso le molestaba.

Pero al siguiente día, cuando quería volver a dormirse para tener un sueño tan placentero como el día anterior, surgió un evento, una pequeña carta sin olor, sin marcas, sin indicios de quién era, perfectamente cubierta dónde revelaba un dato que él quería. La localización de cierto rey del infierno. Por debajo de su puerta una pequeña hoja sucia pasada por un pequeño empujón, Dean la tomo con sus manos, y vio las letras de periódico, las palpo y comprendió que ese lenguaje estaba escrito en clave.

"Es tan curioso como los reyes son tan egocéntricos que siempre tienen que vivir en un castillo, pero cuando los querían matar se van al lugar más humilde, dónde no merecen estar para pasar desapercibidos"

"Matar" "Humilde" "No merecen estar" "Castillo" Por supuesto, lo más probable es que estuvieran en tierras santas, como un santuario. Pero qué Santuario se parecía a un castillo, por supuesto la catedral Horadrim*******, de hecho se dice que un mismo rey había vivido ahí********.

Tenía que estar ahí, pero y si esto era un trampa, porque darle la localización ahorita, él no había dejado a nadie vivo, a ningún monstruo ni demonio que había tocado, por lo que no había testigos y esto le sonaba a trampa. Pero de todas formas si se tardaba más en buscar a Crowley, Sam podría salir lastimando, porque el hijo de perra sabía que Dean trataba de matarlo y que su única ventaja sería Sam.

Volteo la carta para ver un pequeño reverso "Sabías que la mejor hora para visitar una tierra santa es a las 3:00 de la tarde", más directa no puede ser. Era un acertijo bastante fácil y diablos… entre más lo pensaba más le parecía una trampa, pero esta nueva piel le hacía sentir adrenalina, le hacía sentir algo oscuro dentro de él que no podía controlar y algo excitante por matar. Su búsqueda comenzaría en dos horas, mientras planeaba perfectamente el plan. Porque Crowley no era un tonto, era demasiado listo, sabe manipular y sabe usar sus poderes mejor de lo que él sabe.

* * *

— ¡Ah! —Grito Sam mientras dejaba caer su puño sobre la mesa de madera, se sentía frustrado, cansado.

Gritaba sin parar, hasta que sus cuerdas vocales se sintieron flojas y sus puños aparecieron pequeños brotes de sangre. Estaba enojado porque no podía traducir más rápido. Había estado 3 horas con el mismo libro y sólo había logrado traducirlo y por más que lo leía se le dificultaba entenderle. Se sentía como ese adolescente matado que le toca un profesor que no sabe explicar y tiene que aprender por su cuenta, y por más que lee no le entiende.

Quería descargar su furia, porque este era el segundo libro que traducía y último, pero el primero no decía nada sobre purificar almas de caballero del infierno. Movió sus pupilas en dirección a Castiel que este aparto su mirada del libro y se la dio a Sam y a su pequeña acción. Sam se sintió como un niño pero todo esto le molestaba. Sam le dio una mirada de reproche que significaba sigue traduciendo.

-Sam, ¿Qué pasa si no encontramos nada? –Pregunto Castiel mientras cerraba otro libro más

Sam se molesto por varias razones primero porque en estos momentos el que más podía ayudar a Dean era Castiel, ya que él podía traer libros y escrituras de allá arriba, él ya había terminado de leer y traducir 3 libros completos y estaba por empezar el 4. Y segundo por la pregunta que hizo.

-¿A qué va tu pregunta?

Dijo firmemente Sam, volteándolo a ver fríamente, nadie iba a tocar a su hermano, nadie iba a actuar como un verdugo dándole final a su vida, si no encontraba una cura, bueno… eso no se debe de pensar. Si en algo se destacan los Winchester es en ser testarudos y nunca escuchar a la razón, dejar a tu familia no es una opción, iba a ser lo posible por traerlo de vuelta incluso si eso le cuesta su alma.

Castiel lo volvió a mirar esta vez algo comprensivo, Sam estaba sufriendo, al ver tantos libros que había leído pero tan poco tiempo que le había dedicado a su limpieza personal, de verdad que no había hecho nada que no fuese leer y buscar una alternativa para su hermano mayor. Pero hablando como ángel sabía que Dean debería ser exterminado, pero como amigo de Dean y de Sam, es buscar una alternativa para él, pero ¿y si eso no funcionaba?

-Deja tus berrinches y ponte a leer el segundo libro –Respondió Castiel

Sam lo miro enojado, claro para Cass es fácil traducir con una lengua que siempre has sabido. Pero él sólo había aprendido un poco y tenía que utilizar el diccionario para algunas cosas, él sólo era humano. Pero a pesar de todo tenía razón, y le molestaba. Le molestaba que él no pudiera ayudar tanto a su hermano de lo que Cass podía.

Pero Sam hablaba enserio, nadie iba a lastimar a su hermano, más que él. Ni si quiera Castiel podía tocarlo. Por su parte Castiel sabía que si mencionaba algo en este momento sólo iba a retrasar la búsqueda de la información y además iba a hacer molestar tanto a Sam, por lo que prefirió sólo quedarse callado, él sabía que Dean ya no era más su hermano, aquella pizca de humanidad que poseía se había ido junto con el color blanco de sus ojos. Sam tampoco iba a insistir en el tema, no tenía ganas de discutir. Sam tampoco iba a insistir en el tema, no tenía ganas de discutir. Con la yema de sus dedos saboreaba la textura del libro, ponía tanto empeño en traducir así como Castiel en leer, los dos se sentaron en silencio.

* * *

_***** y **: Hago estas especificaciones por tanto fanático inmaduro, a qué me refiero con que el alma de Sam es más bonita a la de Dean (Digo ahorita si dices algo mal de Dean, es como cometer un pecado, pero nada sucede si insultan a Sam -_-), Cuando Dean vio a Lilith pensando que era Ruby dijo que tenía un rostro horrible, así que yo deduje que todos los demonios su alma esta horrible, como en el libro del retrato de Dorian Gray, en su cuadro se ve su alma, y cada que sigue haciendo pecados se va deteriorando, lo mismo sucede que estos demonios. Ahora porque dije la cara de Sam, no, no es porque sea mi favorito, es porque como él paso las pruebas del cielo excepto la última (que no la completo) su alma debe estar purificada, eso lo vimos con su sangre._

_******* y ********: Esto lo saque del videojuego Diablo, no tengo que explicar nada más, puesto que nada más quería poner de dónde saque el nombre, que era un grupo de magos muy poderosos._


	3. Chapter 2 Parte 2: La amenaza

_**Aclaraciones antes del capítulo:** Bueno para no confundir eventos, la primera parte es Dean yendo hacia la catedral a las 2:50 de la tarde, lo de Sam y Cass surge al mismo tiempo que lo de Dean, mientras Dean está luchando Sam y Cass buscan una manera desesperada de salvarlo._

_Lo sé, sé que estos capítulos están medio aburridos, ustedes ya quieren ver más acción entre estos dos hermanos, pero no la puedo dar expresa abiertamente, aún no. Tengo una libreta dónde llevo anotado las ideas de este fic, llevo hasta el capítulo 4, bien detallado, llevo hasta el 9 generalizado. Así que el capítulo 3 va a ver más luchas y en el capítulo 4 veremos la primera movida entre estos personajes. :) Lo siento mucho por todo, prometo que todos estos aburridos capítulos lo compensarán. Otra cosa que quería aclarar es que estoy atrasada por un capítulo aquí, así que un mes voy a subir doble. Pero yo creo que será en diciembre. Son las 4:02 de la mañana entre semana no me culpen de las faltas de coherencia en la historia._

_Wuu ya tuve mi primer comentario y me siento tan feliz, gracias a ti me dije a misma "Escribe el maldito capítulo aun que este mal narrado" pero ya el siguiente va a estar mucho mejor, lo prometo 3_

* * *

**Capítulo 2: **

Dean se había preparado perfectamente para ir a ese lugar si no fuese una trampa, Crowley tenía tantos contactos que posiblemente ya hubiese anticipado este movimiento y hubiera encontrado otra madriguera o alcantarilla.

Estos poderes demoníacos eran bastante buenos, pero al mismo tiempo era una debilidad bastante grande, al no saberlo usarlos Crowley podía tomar esa defensa, pero Dean aún no conocía mucho sobre él.

Eran las 2:50 y él ya se había introducido en la catedral de los Horadrim, no eran humanos a quienes se enfrentaba y tenían la misma debilidad que él, por lo que usar una trampa de demonios, sería su propia muerte, y no podría exorcizar a alguien pues apenas y pronunciaba las palabras y le quemaban. Había elaborado un plan, normalmente Sam se encargaba de eso y no era porque no era el fuerte de Dean, era porque le daba pereza hacerlo, pero si quería podía elaborar un ingenioso plan.

No podía hacer agua bendita, porque apenas y pronunciaba las palabras le quemaban, era un sacrilegio que un demonio las dijera, y el hacerlo hace que su boca queme, arda tanto y/o sangre. Para su suerte ya tenía unos pocos de botes con agua bendita y un par de pistolas. Toco con suavidad el bote lleno de agua bendita, si lo tenía por mucho tiempo sobre su mano, este le empezaba a quemar.

Había conseguido algo de olíbano, se dice que si le prendes fuegos aleja a un ente malvado, por supuesto que si ese ente malvado es lo suficientemente fuerte sólo lo va a cegar. Dean examino el lugar, había un par de trampas a los alrededores, como una trampa de demonios sobre el techo de la entrada o en el tapiz entrando. Habían 5 demonios custodiando la entrada todos distribuidos estratégicamente, dos cerca de la entrada, cubriendo un perímetro de 5 metros por su lado, su tarea es, no sólo proteger la entrada, también era informar de cualquier cosa que entre, así que si ellos no pueden cumplir su tarea de proteger la entrada le iban a avisar a los demás. Por lo que tendrían que morir sin ruido y tan rápido que no les dé tiempo de avisar a los demás. Otros dos vigilaban el área de atrás y el quinto era el que estaba distribuido de forma en que nadie lo viese, estaba a lo lejos, tan lejano y escondido que nadie lo vería.

Su padre había entrenado muy bien a sus muchachos, porque para Dean era simple lógica el hecho de que haya un quinto demonio asechando. Las 3:00 de la tarde surgieron y sabía que era su posición, Puso en una vasija de plata el olíbano, la cerró y en una de las pequeñas aberturas que tenía puso un poco de aceite santo (Sin tocarlo directamente con las manos) y prendió fuego, no espero ni dos segundos y lo lanzó.

Los dos demonios de la entrada, se tiraron al suelo con una exclamación de dolor. Pusieron sus dos brazos contra el suelo, no veían nada, estaban cegados, Ese era el momento adecuado para Dean, se puso unos lentes para protegerse, llevo sus manos a su espalda toco su piel hasta que las yemas de sus dedos tocaron la espada, la agarro tan rápido como pudo y puso la espada en su cuello. Había tapado sus bocas para que no gritaran en tal momento.

Le temblaron las manos a Dean y en su cuerpo se estaba desarrollando una extraña sensación, su sangre se sintió más ligera recorriendo más rápido su cuerpo, su respiración se hizo pesada y él continuaba mirando sus manos, vio ese pequeño lunar entre sus dedos y sabía que había disfrutado tanto haber matado a aquellos dos, sabía que si seguía así sus manos no pararían de enterrar la primera espada en el cuerpo de alguien. Quería revivir la sensación, pero había hecho un estratégico plan para esto y no podía actuar de acuerdo a sus instintos.

Había traído incienso con él, de mirra. Si tocaba su piel le iba a quemar por supuesto, pero lo iba a usar para cegar a los dos de afuera y al que estaba a lo lejos, así iban a salir.

Sentía una opresión cerca de su pecho y sabía lo que quería… matar a alguien….

* * *

-Esto no está llevándonos a ningún lado –Susurro frustrado Sam mientras cerraba su último libro- Sólo dice como ahuyentar demonios, y tienen vaga información sobre los caballeros del infierno

Sam se paró de la silla, mientras su espalda dio una reacción muy dura al instante que sus pies tocaron el suelo, sintió como su columna se le quebraba, había estado tanto tiempo sentado que ya lo había olvidado, no sabía qué día era o si era de noche o día. Castiel había traído suficiente comida para unos días.

Sam se agarro de la pared, mientras restregaba sus uñas en esta misma, le dolía la espalda. Sentía una pequeña punzada en su cien, quería atravesarla con un cuchillo hasta que el dolor cesará.

-Sam, por qué no descansas un rato, llevas 4 libros traducidos, leídos y memorizado en tan sólo 9 horas –Sugirió Castiel

Su tonó había sonado apaciguador, y Sam continuaba en su búsqueda de comida. Castiel cerró su libro y examino el cuerpo de Sam, vio varios moretones en su cuerpo, la zona de sus costillas estaban rojizas gracias al descansabrazos del asiento, pero el músculo de su espalda estaba tan rígido por estar en la misma posición durante mucho tiempo.

-Mi hermano no se va a salvar sólo

Sam abrió el refrigerador, dobló sus piernas para poder ver algo de comida. Una nueva punzada pero esta vez en su cuello y rodillas. Todo su cuerpo le dolía. Agarro una manzana, al tacto era fría y se fue a la mesa.

* * *

Cada que Dean mataba a un demonio surgía una adrenalina y un gusto por la sangre. Ese dulce olor de una escoria muerta, le producía un éxtasis. Y quería lanzarse a matar a otro, no había persona capaz de hacíamos la cuenta llevaba 6 demonios muertos, en menos de 30 minutos, algo que no había hecho cuando era humano, y pensaba que no había suficientes demonios, nunca había suficientes.

Había entrado a la caza y sólo había un demonio. Comenzó con cuidado y su nariz detectó un olor peculiar, por supuesto el olor a Crowley. Esa rata aún no cambiaba de madriguera y para él mejor, entre más pronto lo mate mucho mejor para él. Comenzó a moverse sigilosamente con una mano sobre la pared, sintiendo la humedad de aquel castillo y vaya que era grande.

Continuó sus pasos mientras detecto un sonido metálico a su espalda, volteo tan rápido como pudo pero ya era demasiado tarde, ese sonido produjo otro sonido, Dean vio el movimiento de la bala, y pudo esquivarlo, pero gracias a eso, una persona lo inmovilizó.

-Dean Winchester… -Soltó la voz- Quién lo diría uno de nosotros

Dean vio a través del cristal una cara, por supuesto no la reconocía, no podía verlo de frente porque una de sus rodillas se encontraba sobre su espalda. Había sido rápido mucho más rápido que él.

-¿No crees que es muy estúpido venir aquí tú sólo?

-Ahórratelo, no me apetece conversar contigo –Respondió el caballero del infierno con agresión, cada vez sentía más enojo y más ganas de querer matar al demonio que lo inmovilizaba.

-Oh –Exclamo con cierta delicadeza algo fuerte para que retumbará en los oídos del güero- Si apenas comenzaba, verás decía que es tonto porque traje a mi pequeño compañero –Continuó mientras Dean suspiraba, el demonio aplicaba más fuerza sobre su rodilla- Y no sería como Batman… sino como Krypto_*****_

Los ojos de Dean se dilataron, podía lidiar con un demonio, pero con un perro del infierno ahí le dudaba. Eran más veloces que un demonio normal, eran más feroces y sólo seguían a su instinto de matar, por supuesto que eran más difíciles que un demonio común y corriente.

Dean tomo su bolsillo del pantalón para sacar su agua bendita, la lanzó hacía su opresor mientras esté retrocedía con un ligero gemido.

-Normalmente no me gusta ser el sumiso en la relación –Bromeo Dean

El demonio quitaba sus dos manos de su cara. Tenía una expresión molesta, había llegado hasta la pared y se encontraba recargado sobre esta misma, estaba muy molesto.

-¡Ve por él! –Exclamo con un ligero ardor en su garganta

Trataba de quitarse la ropa en dónde había caído el agua bendita, le ardía. Odiaba esta debilidad. Por su parte el perro del infierno corrió hacia Dean, dónde esta vez el ojiverde sabía dónde estaba, lo veía, lo olía. Dean sintió más adrenalina, sería divertido ver como resultaba esta lucha. Tal vez Krypto no es más fuerte que Superman, pero en este caso claro que si******.

El perro corrió hacia él haciendo sonidos como de un lobo hambriento o hasta peor y Dean sólo le gustaba ese sonido. Quería sangre y no sabía por qué, o tal vez si sabía pero no quería admitirlo, porque esta oscura y retorcida parte de él quería guardarla. El perro se abalanzó sobre Dean, era más fuerte de lo esperado, pero algo oscuro en su interior empezó a crecer y rogaba por más lucha de parte de este perro. Dean cayó al suelo, puso sus manos en la boca del perro para evitar morderlo.

-No es por nada pero… -Dean dijo muy apenas, susurrando y entrecortado, haciendo mucho esfuerzo por conseguir que el perro ni se le acerque- Pero tu perro es muy feo

El demonio continuó viendo el espectáculo, mientras se servía una copa de vino, miraba como los pies de Dean se retorcía y cómo su perro estaba arrinconándolo. El perro del infierno puede ser peligroso, nunca tendrá la inteligencia de su amo pero si la fidelidad y obediencia. El demonio comenzó a reírse, cómo alguien bajo sus circunstancias podía seguir bromeando.

-Veras, una vez que mi perro te mate… -Empezó mientras daba un sorbo a su copa y sonreí- Iré tras de Sam.

Ese nombre prendió una luz roja en la cabeza de Dean, paro un momento de hacer mucha fuerza hacia el perro provocando, un rasguño en su hombro. Nadie iba a ir tras su Sam, nadie lo mataría, ni si quiera él. ¿Qué pasaba si él se moría?, ya no sería tan sencillo como fue al cielo o al infierno, pues ya está en el infierno. Fue la primera vez que se pregunto qué pasaría con los demonios que se les mataba. Sería borrado de la existencia y Sam con él, pues ahora estaría solo y eso no lo podía permitir.

-Me contaron que sientes atracción por tu hermano ¿Es cierto? –Continuo hablando el demonio con una risa burbujeante mientras se pasaba el alcohol por la garganta- Debes de estar desesperado para querer a tu hermano, eres patético

El demonio se acerco con su perro mientras el enojo de Dean subía por su sangre, sentía que hervía todo su cuerpo y no de una manera linda. El perro alcanzo morder una pierna de Dean, mientas él exclama de dolor. Se estaba enojando y mucho. El demonio continúo acercándose, hasta que puso sus pies al lado de la cabeza de Dean. Por su parte, Dean estaba demasiado ocupado cuidando su enojo y que el perro no lo tocará que no levanto la vista hacia el demonio.

-Sabes que tu hermano no te quiere de esa forma, digo porque te olvido en el purgatorio por una mujer

Ese fue la gota que derramo el vaso. Dean estaba empezando a perder la conciencia y estaba viendo borroso. Su enojo le estaba ganando sobre la razón y de hecho estaba quedándose sin vista, que era este extraño sentimiento de enojo… tres segundos más y el que estaba luchando no era Dean….

* * *

Sam fue por su tercera manzana, se sentía extraño Débil y cada que leía tenía que releer por no entenderle. Sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse y su cabeza tambaleaba hacia el frente, su visión se tornaba borrosa y algunas veces oscuras.

Sam sintió una horrible necesidad de pararse y comer, se sentía débil y sin energía. Pero aun que la comida nos da energía el cerebro necesita descansar cosa que Sam no había hecho mucho en esta semana.

Sam abrió el refrigerador nuevamente y comprobó que se habían acabado las manzanas. Azotó el refrigerador algo fuerte, esto de no dormir lo mantenía en mal humor constante. Pero cuando cerró la puerta con mucha fuerza se sintió mareado y tuvo que retroceder unos pasos para sostenerse de la pared. Le daban mareos muy seguidos últimamente, pero este había sido demasiado fuerte.

Sam comenzó a caminar hacia la mesa con movimientos lentos, pero al dar un solo paso, sus piernas no le respondieron y sus músculos se doblaban y el simple hecho de apoyar le dolía los músculos.

-¡Sam! –Grito Castiel

En dos segundos Castiel se encontraba sosteniendo la cara de Sam, mientras este veía su cara, que pronto comenzó a hacerse oscura y borrosa y cada palabra que salía de la boca de Castiel, Sam no la entendía.

* * *

Dean abrió los ojos nuevamente, se encontraba tumbado en el suelo con una necesidad enorme de matar, un sentimiento de furia que nada lo terminaría. Y vio sus manos llenas de sangre y llevo la palma de su mano a su cara, para poder tocarla y al tacto sintió el mismo líquido que estaba sobre sus manos.

¿Qué había pasado? El dejo de ver sus manos y miro su contexto para observar a 8 cadáveres. ¿Acaso él lo había hecho?, había perdido la consciencia y había matado. Pero no había ni rastro de Crowley. Y entre más lo pensaba ¿Qué lo despertó de su sueño?

Dean vio un pequeño celular sonando en un charco de sangre, Dean lo tomó con sus manos y puso su oreja en la bocina del celular.

-Hola, Ardilla –Saludo la voz algo irónica- Verás no creía que tenías el potencial para matar a 15 demonios y 2 perros del infierno

-Crowley, dime dónde te escondes rata, iré tras de ti ya lo sabes

-Claro, eres un hombre de palabra ¿no? –Rió Croley haciendo que Dean apretará su puño y queriese matar a alguien más- Eres muy peligroso, tengo un plan preparado querido, hasta entonces

La llamada se corto y Dean se enojo, aventó el celular en dirección a la pared, mientras daba un grito desgarrador. Iba a ir tras él. Pero al final del día había sido una trampa. Dean empezó a perder la consciencia nuevamente. Sus rodillas las puso en el suelo mientras que con el puño azotaba el suelo constantemente

Sintió un pequeño aviso, que le cambio el estado de humor de una manera drástica: Sam por primera vez en 3 días había dormido. Dean sonrió, era el momento de actuar.

* * *

_***** y ******: Cuando dice y no me refiero a Batman, hice como una referencia de que él era Superman y que su compañero no era otro demonio sino, Krypto (Perro de Superman)_


End file.
